Just For Now
by LissaBelle24
Summary: Complications We Didn't See Coming Sequel. Four months ago everything was perfect now nothing seems like it will ever be the same. CHAX Fic, others included.


**Just For Now**

 **Authors Note: I do not own Home and Away or any of the characters except for those created by my own imagination.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Complications We Didn't See Coming Sequel. Four months ago everything was perfect now nothing seems like it will ever be the same.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One: 4 Months Later.**

 _"You're Nicole's dad too. She needs you Brax!"_

 _"Why are you leaving us Brax? You vowed to love me always"_

 _"Roman, Elizabeth, they both need to understand you are my husband that you will be a part of Nicole's life"_

 _"Don't do this. Don't walk away from your children, from me"_

 _"What about Mason and Ruby? How will we explain this to them?"_

 _"After everything that's happened, don't you want to stay with us, your family? You're hurt; let me take care of you"_

 _"I won't forgive you if you walk out that door, if you leave us. I'll never understand why you want to do this"_

 _"Don't bother explaining. It's over"_

Brax sat on the porch staring out at the ocean, Heath's new house had a wonderful view of the bay beach, it was where he found himself most mornings when the thoughts of Charlie clouded his mind. If there was something he had to say about the last four months it was that they had been the most difficult and tragic of his life. Nothing had been fair about them. The entire Braxton family, extended family included had been through hell and back. He hated that his kids were suffering because of this but it had to be a certain way, it was better for Charlie and Nicole. The situation wasn't ideal but it was helping Heath out as well, his brother needed someone to keep him on the straight and narrow while Bianca and the girls were missing.

He looked up as the front door opened, seeing Heath stepping out into the cool morning air. He was jump early and dressed for work. Brax found his side of his brother unusual, Heath had ever been the type to actively want to work, he did it because he had too not because he wanted too. But since Bianca and the girls disappeared, he had become a new person.

"Brax"

Brax greeted him with a small smile. "Mornin'"

Heath didn't smile back; he stared at his older brother with a blank expression. "I'm going to the gym. Be back for dinner. Kids goin' back to Charlie's tonight?"

Brax nodded. "Yeah. She'll pick them up after dinner"

Heath swung his gym bag over his shoulder. "You should go back to her"

Brax shrugged. "She doesn't want me anymore, besides it has to be this way. The judge new of my past, he wasn't going to allow Charlie to keep Nicole if I was around. We could all see it"

Heath grimaced. "I suppose us Braxton's do have a reputation. I'll see ya later"

Brax watched Heath leave, the painful expression in his younger brothers eyes. With all the hurt going around he hated that he could do nothing to fix it. Bianca and the girls had been missing for almost three and a half months and the police still hadn't found them, they kept getting leads that would turn to dead ends. It was like giving Heath hope and then taking it away and he wasn't sure how much more his younger brother could take.

 **`/`/`**

 _"Hannah, you'll raise him as your own…right? Promise me. Promise me, you'll love Casey like you love Kyle and Josh. Hannah, just promise me you'll treat him as your son?"_

 _"I promise. Of course I promise. I love him already"_

Hannah closed her eyes shaking away the thoughts that continued to plague her mind, she couldn't erase those words from her mind, they even sort her out in her dreams. Hannah hated it, she felt like she was failing Cheryl with every moment that past. Loving Casey was easy, it was much harder to get him to realise he was loved.  
The last four months had been incredibly hard on him and he was still finding his way and adjusting to the life changing move. He didn't know her all the boys all that well and suddenly he was living with her.

"Hannah"

Hannah blinked, her eyes focusing on Josh who stood by the arm chair, he was a nine year old, full of energy and life. He seemed to be one of the only reasons that her world seemed bright. "Yeah buddy?"

"Andy is taking Casey to the diner for breakfast. Can we have pancakes?"

Hannah flinched at the sound of Andy's name. Technically they were still together but Hannah didn't feel like the relationship was a relationship anymore. Too much at happened, too much had been said. They were only together for the boys now. The boys were what matted. "I'll make you pancakes. Does Kyle want some?"

Kyle appeared in the doorway, he had a sullen look as they listened to the car driving out of the driveway. "Yes please, Hannah"

Hannah gave him a sad smile. She knew she would have to have a few words with Andy tonight over how much time he was spending with Kyle and Josh. Casey was his main priority after all he had been through but he was spoiling the boy a little too much and forgetting that he had two other sons at home that needed his attention. "Kyle, you know he loves you, Casey is just…"

Kyle shrugged. "I don't care Hannah. Can we please make breakfast?"

Hannah ruffled Josh's hair. "Go get the bowls out for me, little buddy"

Josh looked up at her. "I'm not little anymore, Hannah, I'm nine"

"You'll always be little to me"

Josh grinned before running off to the kitchen leaving her alone with Kyle who sighed.

"Casey is still getting used to living here, Andy is just making sure Casey settles in, he doesn't mean to make you feel..." Hannah stopped speaking noticing Kyle angry expression. "Kyle…"

"He is never here Hannah! Never! You don't speak to him anymore! He didn't hold you when you lost the baby, he didn't even cry!" Kyle shouted. "Everything is always about Casey. I'm sad Cheryl died too! She was my grandmother even if I didn't know her that well…but it's been four months Hannah and he doesn't care about me or Josh anymore!" He took a deep angry breath, his arms shaking. "You're gonna leave soon and Josh and I will have no one"

Hannah took a few quick steps across the floor to him, grabbing him in a tight hug as he shook with angry. "Listen to me very carefully you will always have me. I love you like you are my own son Kyle; you never have to worry about losing me. Do you understand?"

Kyle nodded numbly in her arms. "You love me more than my mum ever did. I don't want to lose you"

"You won't. I promise"

 **`/`/`**

 _"Liam! Don't!"_

 _"Please don't hurt her"_

 _"I'll go with you"_

 _"We can leave the girls here, they won't say anything"_

 _"You brought us a house? You want us to live as a family?"_

 _"You're hurting me. Don't please, just leave them be. They didn't do anything wrong"_

 _"Did you bring me here to keep me prisoner?"_

Bianca sat on the chair in the girl's room watching April and Darcy sleep in the bunk beds, her eyes wandering over both their faces, her thoughts revolving around Liam. With her whole heart she hated him, she wanted nothing more than to run around of the house and into Heath's arms but she couldn't, he had imprisoned her in a house. She let her eyes wonder over Darcy's face, the little girl had been through so much, a traumatic experience watching her mother shot dead in front of her and Bianca felt horrible for having her in this position away from her father.

Being kidnapped had never crossed her mind, she had let her guard down for two minutes, leaving the front door unlocked while she brought the groceries in and it had never occurred to her that Liam would attack, that he would have Darcy's mother with him.

"Daddy. Daddy"

Bianca stood up, discarding the book that was in her hands to the side. She moved across the carpet and knelt down by the bottom bunk, rubbing her hands through Darcy's hair. "Shh honey, I'm here" She soothed her, trying to chase away the nightmare that was making Darcy stir.

"Is she okay mum?"

Bianca looked up at the top bunk, hearing April's sleepy voice. "Yeah baby, she just misses her daddy"

April pouted. "I miss Heath too. I want to go home"

"I know sweetie, so do I. We will one day. I promise" Bianca watched April lie down before she closed her eyes and continued to run her fingers through Darcy's hair. She hoped she could keep her promise, she wanted to take the girls home and back to Heath. She knew if she ever got back to him. She would marry him without a second thought and they would settle down. It was what he wanted and being with Liam made her realise there was no one else she wanted to settle down with other then Heath.

Hearing the front door slam, Bianca immediately climbed off the floor giving Darcy a quick kiss to her head. She was thankful the girls were asleep the last thing she wanted was for them to be awake and witness what he would undoubtedly do to her. She tried to shield the girls from it as much as possible them seeing her being abused was not something she wanted them to see.

"Bianca!"

Bianca leaned up to the top bunk and gave April a kiss on the head, seeing the girl's fearful look. "Shh, honey, it's going to be okay. You stay here with Darcy. Don't come out of the room unless I call for you, okay?"

"Yes mum"

"Be brave April" Bianca told her before walking towards the outside of the room.

 **`/`/`**

"Dad?"

Brax sat on the living room floor, eleven month old Mason sat next to him knocking over a stack of blocks, he looked up to see Ruby coming out of the bathroom. "Yeah kiddo?"

"Is mum coming to get us today?" The twelve year old didn't look impressed at the idea of leaving her father.

Brax nodded, he hated that he was doing this to his children. It wasn't the life he had pictured for them but the last six months had proved nothing but difficult and he knew that space was what he needed. It was what Charlie needed. "Yeah, she'll be here soon"

Ruby plopped down onto the couch. "I want you to come home. Don't you miss mum and Nicole? Don't you miss our family?"

Brax exhaled. "Of course I do Ruby. You know I do but things aren't good right now. It's better for your mum and Nicole if I live away from you guys for a little bit. You know this…" He looked at his daughter with a sympathetic smile. "Ruby, this is how we've been living for the last four months; it's not new to you"

"I hate it" Ruby pouted.

"I hate it too, but it has to be this way. I'm sorry"

Ruby curled her legs under herself, looking over at Mason who was giggling at the tower he knocked over. "Nicole misses you"

Brax felt his heart clench. "I miss her too; you'll tell her that for me?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, I will"

"Good girl. Why don't you grab your bag while I change Mase" He watched her as she climbed off the couch and headed down the small hallway to her room. He hated this. Really hated it but it had to be this way. It was for Nicole and Charlie's sake that he was doing this; he just wished his wife could see that. "Come on bud, let's get you ready to go back to Mumma's" He scooped Mason up into his arms, standing up.

….

"Hey, are they ready?"

Brax opened the door a little wider, Ruby stood to the side with her backpack on her shoulders and Mason in her arms. "They've had dinner, showered, brushed their teeth and they're in their pyjamas'. Rubes did her homework"

Charlie ran a hand through her hair before taking Mason from Ruby. "Thankyou" She spoke to him softly.

Brax shrugged. "They're kids" He didn't need a reason to do what he did. "Nicole…"

Charlie looked up at him, her eyes shining with hurt not just for him but for herself as well. "It's Roman's week…I dropped her off before I came here. Brax…"

"It's okay" He reassured, he didn't want her feeling guilty that he couldn't see the teenager. "It's alright, could you…" He pulled a letter out of his pocket. "I wrote this for her"

Charlie nodded. "I'll make sure she gets it"

"Thank-you"

Charlie looked at Ruby. "We should go. You have school in the morning"

Ruby wrapped her arms around Brax's waist. "I love you dad. I'll miss you"

Brax kissed the top of her head, hugging her back tightly. "I love you too, Rubes. I'll see you next week" He released her, leaning in he gave Mason a kiss on the head, Charlie's perfume wafted and he wanted nothing more to pull her into his embrace but he knew he couldn't. "I love you Mason" He pulled back and glanced at Charlie. "I'll see you next week"

Charlie nodded, taking Mason's bag from him. "Yeah. See you then" She motioned for Ruby to follow her. She hated doing this to him, walking away with their children but it was for the best. God she loved him, just seeing him made her knees go weak but there was nothing she could do. If she wanted to keep things good with Roman and Nicole then Brax was a part of her life that she had to let go at least for now.

 **`/`/`**

 **This is the start of the sequel; let me know what you think of it. I'd love to hear all your thoughts and ideas around what you think might have happened over the last four months – Don't worry, there will be flashbacks so you can understand what happened (: Enjoy!**


End file.
